Derritiendo a la princesa de hielo
by Zarite
Summary: /Secuela de Princesa Frívola y El deshielo de la princesa/ ―¡Te odio Naruto Uzumaki! ―grita Hanabi alzando ligeramente la voz, como era habitual para su clan, no dejándose llevar por completo.


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. _

**D**erritiendo a la princesa de hielo.

* * *

Hanabi Hyūga ama y odia a Naruto Uzumaki. Le mira a los ojos azules fijamente antes de apretar los labios con fuerza, siente el sabor metálico en la boca y sabe a ciencia cierta que su labio está sangrando.

Frunce las cejas delgadas y recarga su cuerpo en sus piernas, clavándolas en el suelo de tierra.

―¿Qué? ―sisea con veneno en la voz. Naruto ríe con nerviosismo, se rasca la cabeza rubia.

―Oh, uh, Hanabi-chan… arrugar el ceño a tu edad es malo… ―balbucea.

Y, la ceja de Hanabi baja aún más.

―Respóndeme a esta pregunta Uzumaki―gruñe bajando la voz, filosa y punzante piensa Naruto ligeramente asustado. ―¿Aún crees que soy una estúpida niñata de parvulario?

El Uzumaki traga saliva, busca una vía de escape, pero no la encuentra, da un paso hacia atrás con calma, con la poca calma que le queda. Mira con ojos azules lleno de pánico los ojos de la joven y suspira.

No, Hanabi no era una niña, pero tampoco una mujer… estaba en etapa de crecimiento pero… ¿Es que Hanabi Hyūga no entendía que ella en sí era una dulce tentación para cualquier hombre? ¿Por qué no entendía que una misión de cuatro días y tres noches era demasiado para él? ¿Y más juntos?

¿Tal difícil era entenderlo? ¡¿Eh?

Naruto siente que su pulso tiembla, que su cabeza se marea y su cuerpo se estremece solo con el viento.

No, Hanabi no entendía, no lo hacía.

―Pero Hanabi-chan…

―¡Te odio Naruto Uzumaki! ―grita Hanabi alzando ligeramente la voz, como era habitual para su clan, no dejándose llevar por completo.

…

Hanabi da media vuelta, alza la barbilla en alto y aprieta la mano, tragándose todo se marcha. Con pasos calmos y decididos, pero con la mente revuelta como un tornado.

…

Uzumaki Naruto es gilipollas. Un puto gilipollas.

Naruto vislumbra con ojos cansados como la chica desaparece de su campo de visión. Suspira y se cruza los brazos.

¿Qué culpa tenia él de decir _No_ a la misión encomendada de Tsunade? Vale… tal vez después de todo era su culpa, es decir, si su _chica_, sí, su chica pidió una misión juntos a Tsunade él no debió decir _No_. Pero joder, habría que entender que él era un hombre de veinte años, mientras que Hanabi apenas rozaba los quince, que cumpliría dentro de poco, fue bastante difícil persuadir a Hiashi―mentira, su relación recién empezaba, costo sudor, lágrimas, y no precisamente de Hanabi, para que cediera a dejar a su queridísima hija tener una relación con el maldito Uzumaki, como había sido nombrado por Hiashi―para que ahora ella diera la vuelta al mundo y dijera que quería pasar cuatro días, sí, cuatro días a solas con él.

¿Qué diría Hiashi eh? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Neji, primo sobreprotector y de mala uva?

No, no quería saber la conclusión de cómo serían los dos Hyūgas. Bastante tenía con que Neji le vigilara de cerca cada momento, mirándolo con su mirada blanca y los labios tensos.

Uzumaki gruño por lo bajo.

¿Por qué coño no espero otros cinco años para que ella tuviera total autoridad de sí misma? O mejor, a los dieciocho… que no costaba nada…

¿A quién mentía?

Después de la confesión Hanabi lo ultrajo, lo persiguió para que diera una respuesta clara y no llena de balbuceos. Pelearon. Mentira, peleo ella, mientras que Hanabi lo golpeaba con su puño blanco, por ser un calzonazos y no rechazarla como Dios manda, según ella.

La cosa siguió hasta que Hanabi harta de respuestas nadas claras dijera.

―_Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido fijarme en el Uchiha. _

Una cosa era segura, Naruto en verdad aborrecía a su amigo. Tenía el amor de Sakura, el de todas las chicas de la aldea, ¿Pero Hanabi también?

―_¿Ha? ―preguntó Naruto con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Qué tenía que ver Sasuke en una lucha de amantes? _

―_Uzumaki, eres patético. Ignora todo. _

_Y como si nada, la princesa de hielo se dio la vuelta y camino con calma, demasiada calma… _

_Naruto no supo que lo abordo, que le hizo actuar, pero de repente se encontraba encima de Hanabi, separando las manos y poniéndolas encima de su cabeza, le miro con veneno y formo una zorruna sonrisa. _

―_No lo creo Hanabi-chan―dijo con un tintineo. ―Te gusta este ser patético. _

_Hanabi le miró fijamente y sus ojos no dudaron, no balbucearon, solo eran el acero puro, pero sus mejillas contradecían, sonrojadas y calientes. _

―_¿Qué haces Naruto Uzumaki? _

―_Dar una respuesta. _

_Y la beso, suavemente, la mejilla. _

―_¿En la mejilla? ―se burló Hanabi. _

―_Cumple quince años y te daré un verdadero beso. ―corrigió Naruto su metedura de pata. La joven sonrió levemente antes de golpear con un poco de chakra el hombro de Naruto, este se dobló y se apartó de ella con rapidez. ―¡¿A qué viene eso Hanabi-chan?_

―_Idiota―gruño Hanabi levantándose con calma. Apunto con la mirada blanca alrededor. _

Naruto frunció sus cejas rubias, miro con indecisión la gran puerta de madera de la mansión del clan Hyūga. Lo tocó no sin antes morder un poco su labio inferior.

Neji lo recibió, su mirada era fría y evaluadora.

Naruto sonrió forzosamente.

―Eh, Neji…

Neji volvió a cerrar la puerta, se escuchó algo y Naruto apego la oreja en la puerta.

―Hanabi-sama, hay un idiota esperándole fuera.

Naruto apretó los puños. ¡Maldito cabrón!

…

Se miraron a los ojos, Hanabi cruzo los brazos y se recargo en la gran puerta de la mansión.

―¿No me invitaras a pasar?

―Mi padre está entrenando con Neji. ―cortó ceñuda. Naruto se estremeció y asintió.

―Así que… ¿Bonito día eh? ―pregunto tontamente. Hanabi arqueo una ceja. ―Quiero decir, hace un buen día, el sol sale… brilla intensamente, tal vez porque est―

―Cállate― mascullo Hanabi.

Naruto asintió. ¿Por qué no pudo salir con una mujer común? Es decir, alguien que cuando le viera se arrojara a sus brazos y dijera su nombre con cariño, no como Hanabi Hyūga que lo trataba como un… _perdedor_. La misma personalidad de Sasuke, solo que en femenino.

¿Es que Sasuke también tenía que interponerse en eso?

Luego ajustaría las cuentas con Sasuke…

―Suéltalo.

Uzumaki Naruto tomó aire intensamente antes de hablar.

―Todo lo que diré ahora mismo no lo volveré a decir, así que presta atención Hanabi-chan. ―murmuro seriamente, Hanabi asintió. ―No quiero estar contigo en la misión, porque sé, oh, lo sé, que perderé concentración, además de que… ¡Son tres noches juntos! ¿Sabes? Para cualquier hombre es difícil estar con la mujer que ama sin intentar no tocarla, es como entrenar arduamente pero no tener resultado, no, no te estoy viendo como un entrenamiento, es decir, eres… no, tampoco eres un entrenamiento, ¡Es difícil! Pero, lo que trato de decir es qu―

Quedó callado cuando Hanabi agarro del cuello de su chaqueta y tiro de él, entonces ella lo beso en los labios, moviéndolos suavemente.

Naruto pestañeo y de reojo miro a cada lado. No, no era un enemigo, tampoco una técnica…

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, iba a responder el beso cuando Hanabi se separó de él y le miro con ojos brillantes, difícil de ver en ella.

―Lo comprendo. ―fue lo último que dijo, antes de dar la vuelta con gracia y entrar a la mansión y cerrar la puerta.

¡¿Ah?


End file.
